swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Star Home
The Star Home Starship data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. Construction of the massive, ancient vessel Star Home was ordered by the very first Queen Mother, not long after the ancient Mandalorian Wars four thousand years before the rise of Palpatine. Its interior design is based on the Fountain Palace on Hapes, while the exterior resembles a five-legged bug. More floating city than starship, more museum piece than warship, Star Home's unique construction includes Hapan Basalt, Charubah Steel, and the finest alloys and technology from every world in The Hapes Consortium. Powerful shielding maintains structural integrity and protects Star Home from attack. Within the castle structure, thousands of priceless gifts from the 63 worlds of the Hapes Cluster are displayed in an ever-growing exhibit of royal wealth. Potential thieves would have better luck freeing a prisoner from an Imperial battle station than liberating one of the pieces in the Queen Mother's personal collection, but a few have tried and fatally failed. Despite its ungainly appearance, the vessel is maintained in peak condition and is quite spaceworthy, propelled through Hyperspace by four linked Froond-Class Hyperdrive engines and 24 sublight engines, each of which could propel a Victory II-Class Star Destroyer by itself. Six mighty Kerts-Bhrg power generators provide enough energy to keep the ship functioning independently for a century without maintenance. The Star Home usually orbits Hapes (Constructed in space, the vessel does not have the necessary plating or shielding for atmospheric reentry), though the Queen Mother occasionally uses it for travel inside the Hapes Cluster. The ship is relatively well-armed considering its age and technically nonmilitary purpose. It also carries five squadrons of modern Hapan Miy'til Fighters, and the Queen Mother's personal shuttle resides in the large hangar bay built into The Star Home's belly. The Star Home ''Statistics (CL 30) Colossal (Station) Space Station 'Initiative:' -4; '''Senses:' Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 72; +15 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,700; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 300; Damage Threshold: 572 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (20) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (20) +14 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (6) +14* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +99 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 134, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 740 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 600 (Nobles and Retainers), 1,200 (Others) Cargo: 7,000 Tons; Consumables: 5 Years; Carried Craft: 60 Miy'til Fighters Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (+9 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +99) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations Category:Homebrew Content